mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 1 Afternoon - 2
Thomas leaned against the rail for a few minutes. He had just finished repairs to the #1 engine by cannibalizing #2. Normally one wouldn't take such drastic measures however, #2 was dead as it was but, at least he was able to get #1 into full working order. He had been working on it all day long and rarely took a break except four ten minute food breaks. The engines needed to be ready and he wasn't going to let the crew down if he could help it, now hopefully, Riley could produce the needed parts to get #2 up and running. As he stood there, he thought of Santo. He knew of a few tables that he could have made some money and the whiskey was top notch but, not with the ship in its current condition. This port stop was going to be an all work no play event, and he really hated those. I can't believe the engines were in such bad shape, how could anyone allow their reputation to be ruined with poor quality work? After looking over #1 and ensuring all pressures and fluid levels maintained proper levels, he went to work on cleaning the engine room completely. The disorganization that was left by the previous Engineer was astounding. First order of business was organizing the tool box. How could anyone work without knowing what they had or needed? He went from drawer to drawer taking a mental inventory of all tools and then making a list of tools that he would need and a list of tools that would be nice to have. He then cleaned. From top to bottom, he wiped off grease, oil, stuff that was just making it dirty. Some amount of dirt is expected in an engine room but, not in his. If there was oil on the floor that meant a leak not that it was dirty. He took pride in his engine rooms and this tub would be no different. This wasn't a high class warship or luxury passenger ship but, as long as he was engineer, it would look and function like one. Ever since he was taken on board as an apprentice on his first ship, Thomas had made a decision to take great pride in his work. He heard how people talked about those that didn't do quality work or just pulled the wool over people's eyes. Thomas wouldn't be one of those. Sure, he had a reputation as a drunkard and gambler (Which kept him from getting a job on a large respectable ship) but, no one could ever say he wasn't a quality engineer. And who exactly have I fallen in with. The Captain seems like alcohol is more important to him than anything else. The first officer seems like she could be a very dangerous pilot. Her skills seem very high and she doesn't seem to take much BS except from the Captain...Why? The Twit. For a woman who is very attractive, she is absolutely useless. How she was hired as a deckhand is beyond me. Now we have from a damaged ship, Aello a medic and Vas who seems to be a past gang member. Why was their ship damaged to begin with? On top of that, our last port visit we gained 2 tiny thieves which I won't hesitate to eject into space if they mess with my stuff, Dorian a skilled dentist, Dillion who doesn't seem to have a job but, likes to cook it seems and Dimitri who I have no idea about except, he could be very dangerous. He seems like a hired gun so hopefully is on our side if we get into another fight. Why am I still here?